Getting Caught
by darker.x.than.x.black
Summary: Tori and Simon have yet another sibling quarrel. You see, both think they have taught Derek and Chloe about sex better then the other. So what better way to find out then to to film them? Well, it seemed like a good plan before someone interrupts. LIME!


_**Inspiration:** I was trying to write a lemon for our favorite couple, but I just can't! I can't take things seriously like that. That's when I thought: Wait, this is Derek and Chloe we're talking about. Two very inexperienced teenagers. So how about they receive some tips from Tori and Simon? ;P_

_**Warnings:** Um, I'm not sure if it should be rated M, (even though the lemon isn't there, the beginning does have a small, small lime though) but that's it. _

_**Disclaimer**: Kelley Armstrong Owns the Darkest Powers._

[]Chloe Saunders[]

I sighed as Derek pecked kisses down my neck, hot trails left as I shuddered with pleasure.

It felt as if it were months since me and Derek had a moment, but could only possibly be a week. With Tori always making comments on noticing my hickeys and Aunt Lauren breathing down my neck, me and Derek never get unsupervised time together.

But finally, after we had finished the long list of chores my Aunt gave us, Derek came into my room, and well…

Derek captured my lips with his, letting his tongue seep into my mouth and fight for dominance

…We got right down to business.

I smirk into his lips, but soon found myself suppressing a moan as Derek's large hand on the small of my back pressed me firmly against his body, leaving no space for air to seep in-between us. I stand higher on my topes, bringing my arms around his neck as he bends lower. Our tongues meet in the middle, and all I can taste is Derek. The jolt is still there whenever I kiss Derek, the wonderful sensation running through my whole body, telling me, he's mine. Its like our first kiss all over again, and I never get tired of it.

But then, Derek becomes more fierce as he growls into my mouth, his tongue now fighting for dominance, and I find I like this better. I need to breath, so I break away, but after one second, Derek captures my lips once again. I decide to tease him, and don't respond when he licks my bottom lip. A growl emits from his chest, and I just smirk into his lips.

He bits my lower lip, and though I was very close to gasping with pure delight, I catch myself. So Derek wraps his arms around my waist, and begins to walk, leading me. To where? I'm hoping the bed as I walk backwards, but then find myself pressed against a wall and Derek crashes me into it hard, and I gasp from his toughness, he's elbows resting on either side of me head on the wall. Derek takes the opportunity and enters, his tongue covering every part of my mouth.

I run my hands into his hair, and pull at the roots as he bares his teeth into my neck, me feeling it all the way, giving me a tingling sensation that runs through my whole body and ending -embarrassingly- between my legs. I try to hide my blush, but it doesn't matter, because Derek's head is in the crook of my neck, hiding in my hair. Derek slips his hands under my shirt, and the pure contact of our skin makes me shudder, the tingling once again ending in between my legs, along with a moan.

Derek pulls himself more against me, if that's even possible, and then I feel just how hard he's gotten. And with both our middles now touching, my knees weaken and I start to pant heavily, wanting more.

"D-Derek." I say, breathless, trying to hide the feelings I'm getting down there, and my legs, instinctively, pull together, like a child does when trying to hide the fact he wants to pee.

But oh, no. This is so much different then why a child would want to do that.

Derek grumbles into my lips, and then, rests a knee right between my legs, keeping it there. Oh, god! That just struck a new spark, and I moan more loudly. I wrap my legs tight around his knee and I grip his leg with my hands, rubbing myself against it, slowly rubbing to relieve his hardness as well. He grips my thighs hard, and I know he's going to leave bruises.

Derek growls suddenly, much louder then usual, and I can feel the growl, vibrating through his whole body and making me arch my back more into him. He grabs my wrists (that were under his shirt, exploring) and holds them high above my head, steeling me against the wall.

He looks at me, both of us panting hard, until he whispers, "Chloe, godamnit." His voice is very husky and gruff, which just makes me want him more. So I stick my neck out and kiss him once more, my arms still high above my head, locked by my wrist, as Derek leaves trails of kisses down my neck, growling the whole way.

Just rubbing against his leg isn't cutting it, so I jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist, and immediately begin to rub. Derek lets go of my wrist and I hold onto his neck while he holds my butt. He fingers my legs, ('cause I changed into really short shorts) and I get goosebumps.

He walks us, and suddenly, I'm thrown onto a bed and Derek slowly climbs on top of me. Hating the loose of contact, I bring him closer and slip my hands under his shirt, my fingers outlining each perfect muscle, how deep the gaps are as he moans. I tug, and he sits up and takes off the shirt swiftly and fast, discarding it somewhere on the floor. And god, his beautifully sculptured body is just so wonderful as I dig my nails into his shoulders while he bites my neck. I finger his spine and I feel him shudder.

He then takes off my shirt, only to growl when he realizes I have a take-top under. He looks at it murderously, and I take this distraction as an opportunity and kick his knees out, now switching our positions so I'm straddling him. I feel his growing erection beneath me, and instinctively, I rub again.

And in that moment, Derek isn't under me anymore and I fall onto the bed on my stomach with an "oomph!"

I look behind me to see Derek by the door, not meeting my eyes and looking frightened.

"D-Derek?" I ask looking over my shoulders while now on my knees.

"Chloe…I-I can't hold back anymore. We should stop." He runs a hand through his now messy hair (courtesy of me), looking uncomfortable. I frown.

"Who's asking you to hold back?" I accuse as I position my body to be facing him, still on my knees. His eyes travel down my body (short shorts with my tank-top pulled up to my bra line because of Derek) before finally meeting my eyes.

"You don't understand Chloe." He shakes his head. "You don't understand the effect you still have on me." I feel like deepening my frown, because Derek still doesn't understand what I want from him again, but instead, I smirk.

"No, I do. You made it clear during our last time." I say, emphasizing on "last time." "And I want it again. Please, Derek, I need it." I put a finger in the corner of my lips, pouting my lower lip, trying to look "cute" as all Derek does is stare at it. I can see he is struggling to just stay standing, and he's still slightly breathless. He licks his lips, and I know all I need is to do one more thing, and he'll come back running. "I need it. Come back to bed." I look desperately at him as I get down on all fours, and start to crawl slowly to the edge of the bed, exaggerating my body movements, butt sticking in the air. My mind doesn't tell me I look stupid (though I probably do) because what I see in Derek's eyes - its pure lust- and I know I'm doing it right.

Just then, he's in front of me and he throws me back on the bed as he rips me out of my shirt and starts to draw circles dangerously close to my breasts. He growls into my ear, then bites the lobe, the tingling feeling between my legs coming back. "You're mine now." I wrap my legs around his waist and he groans.

God, we're having some fun tonight!

[]Meanwhile...[]

Tori just stares at Chloe's attempt to further seduce Derek. "Oh, come on, Chloe! I thought I taught you better then that!" She sighs deeply, crossing her arms and slumping back in her chair. Chloe exaggerated everything, and she looked like an amateur, trying to look sexy, and yet, Derek still came running!

"Haha! Guess you aren't a great teacher as you thought you were, Tori." Simon chuckled after sobering up, as he rested his elbow on the chair's rester.

Tori though, who's reputation was at sake, wouldn't admit such a thing without hurting the sorcerer's ego either "Yeah? What about wolfboy here? All that moaning and groaning, and he's going to end up sounding like the female in this relationship!" Tori

overreacted purposely, but the sorcerer still frowned in deep thought.

Tori, who knew perfectly well that most teenaged girls actually preferred it when the young werewolf in their little romantic novels growled and moaned, was well aware it was considered sexy. But Simon, being a guy, guy and knowing that in real life if the male is the one moaning the most, still thought said male doesn't really deserve the title of

man.

"Fine." He slumped. "That point doesn't go to anyone." At that, Tori put down the pen she was gripping and sighed. Yup, they were keeping tabs on who earned the most points at being better teachers. Hey, they both liked to believe they could better train an amateur then the other, so there was only one way to solve that fight.

In fact, they were in the room Simon, Derek and Kit shared, since the

room Chloe, Tori and Lauren was preoccupied at the moment. And with a laptop propped up on a desk, both siblings sat on different chairs, watching the make-out scene slowly leading to sex scene before them with observant eyes.

Was this very much like watching porn? Well, only if porn consisted of fits of giggling, laughing pointing out bad moves of seducing, and dim lighting, then yes, this very much was like watching porn.

Besides, it's not like this couple were experienced with sex (not that the siblings were either). But they at least had a better understanding of it.

"Oh, Derek!" They heard Chloe squeak out loud as he ripped out her tank-top.

"One point for choosing of lingerie." Simon pointed out reluctantly.

Tori gleefully wrote this down as well, noticing the score was now

4-2.

The witch remembered showing this undergarment to Chloe who flinched and squeaked out a protest of never needing something like this. To Tori, it was just a red-blood, silky push-up bra, but of course, the necromancer protested. Thing was, Tori knew damn well Chloe and Derek already had sex, and what was going to stop them now? So all she had to do was chose something sexy, hope Simon somehow sees Tori's great and brilliant idea, and she'll be victorious. Though, there was still the slight problem of said necromancer not wanting to buy something like this. But all Tori had to do was just

raise a brow and drawl out a "Reeeeaaly?" with a suggested tone and Chloe blushed then bought it. Yes, Tori was that good.

I really am a better trainer. Tori said to herself approvingly. She was so going to win this battle against her half-brother. Recently, Simon has been winning most of their brotherly-sister like quarrels. So it was time Tori stepped up her game.

I am not going to lose again.

But to be honest, this wasn't just to set down an argument between the two siblings. They could also help out the other two teenagers for when they decide to have sex yet again.

And truly, Tori thought as she saw Chloe's shaky hands fumbling with Derek's zipper awkwardly They could use all the help they can get.

"Ugh, point for teaching Derek how to take off a bra one-handedly" Tori mumbled and reluctantly wrote it down. Simon smiled triumphantly.

But inside, he was saying I never taught him that... but then again, what she doesn't know won't hurt. He grinned at that.

"Point for taking off shorts swiftly" Tori yet again murmured as she gave the point to Simon with much strain. Simon chucked at the witch before looking back at the video being recorded.

"Point for not giving Chloe a thong." It came out more as a question, but Simon still said it, already knowing the answer.

"There is no way that girl is going to be putting on a g-string. Besides, not all sex has to involve thongs, and you know that." Tori retorted, not willing to give the sorcerer another point, seeing how they were now tied.

"Fine." Simon grumbled before laughing at how Chloe still managed to blush scarlet when this was their second time. And it was pretty dark.

That gave him an idea.

"Point for Chloe's ammeter blushing!" He exclaimed as he turned to Tori while extending a pointer finger up at the sky.

"Nope. Apparently, lover-boy likes it when she blushes, so she's using that as a method." The beginning was true (she eavesdropped on the brothers' conversation once) but the other half Tori had made up.

"Damn. Didn't expect you to have known that." Simon sighed as he saw Tori give herself a point. He then thought it was better not have said anything at all. "How do-"

"I just do."

Just then, Tori saw the boxers Derek was wearing and decided to gamble. "Dude, any tighter and those boxers are going to look like Speedos! So unattractive, point goes to me!" Quickly, Tori started to write it down when Simon stopped her.

"So? It'll make him look bigger. And girls like that." Damn. Though Tori couldn't help but to fathom why Derek would need to look bigger then he already is…

"Where's the condom?" Chloe asked breathless as Derek slipped a finger in her

undergarment.

"Condoms? Really? She should just stick to birth-control pills. Using condoms take out the fun in sex, so point for me!" Simon pointed out enthusiastically.

"Over-ruled." Tori shook her head. "How do expect her to buy them when she has a territorial aunt always looking at her every move?" They both shuddered, thinking of the hell Lauren would give if she found out her niece was having sex for the second time this very minute on her bed.

Yeah, doesn't sound like something they'd want to witness. And it's a good thing they all (except Derek and Chloe of course, who took this opportunity to pretend they were tired from today's drills ) went to the closest Mall, which was a half hour drive considering they lived in a small unknown hotel on a deserted street. Of course though, both Simon and Tori knew what the couple were really planning to do, so they planted cameras in both rooms (just in case) without the couple knowing right before they left. Once they got to the mall, Tori and Simon decided to fake-argue so badly and obnoxiously, that Kit

had no chose but to drive them back home, just as they planned. Even though they were only in the mall for five minutes before completely getting under their father's skin, they would have preferred to not go on that drive that all. But they knew Derek would have heard then come in, and so if the siblings came in half an hour later, Derek would have

already been in too deep to hear anything.

And that's why Derek and Chloe weren't worried of anyone coming in, since Tori and Simon have been complaining of the lack of clothes they were receiving. The last thing they would have suspected was them coming back this early. Well, it's a good thing Lauren also was shopped-deprived and the last thing Tori saw was Lauren taking full advantage of this. Little did they know the siblings were watching them have their little "rest"

"I'm getting some coke. Want some?" Tori asked as she got up from her chair and went to the back to open up a small refrigerator. Suddenly, Simon laughed out loud. "What? What did I miss?" Tori rushed back to the desk and looked onto the laptop.

Just in time to see Chloe fall off the bed.

"One" cough "Point" cough. "For...whatever that was!" Simon declared between fits of laughs as Tori groaned, falling into her chair and looking disgustedly at Chloe.

"Chloe!" Tori whined as she gave the point to the sorcerer. Now it was 5-5. How the hell did she fall off the bed was having sex?

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice with authority suddenly sounded behind them that they both jumped high up, practically falling off their chairs. They looked behind...to see the silhouette of Kit Bae. Uh-Oh.

He was crossing his arms and as he stepped closer, Simon took a better looked at him to realize his father was holding back a laugh. Great, now his father is going to think they can't be left alone without someone sneaking up behind them easily.

"How did you-" Simon began before catching himself. Of course, a silencing spell while opening the door.

But when his father stepped under the small light from the laptop, he realized Kit wasn't looking at them, but at the video before them.

Simon looked back to see Chloe still scrambling up from the floor before being picked up by Derek and thrown on the bed. He looked back at his father to see him trying not to laugh at the sight before him. Simon, seeing how his father wasn't mad at them, sighed with relief

Of course.

Tori just got up and sat down on her chair, regaining herself. She wasn't sure if she should say something when Simon suddenly spoke up.

"Dad? Tori doesn't believe Derek is for doing it doggy-style. I'm saying otherwise." Simon said, remembering the conversation that had led them to all of this. Then he took out his two twenty dollar bills and waved it, smirking internally as he viewed his father, who desperately looked like he wanted to scowl them for the privacy they were invading. But there was another side that was wanting him to also see if his son was good in bed, not wanting to ruin his reputation as a father.

Plus, Simon knows his father's secret pleasure: gambling.

Kit made up his mind as he pulled a chair and sat on it, taking out a fifty. "Tori, Tori, Tori." He sighed sadly. "You know nothing of werewolves, do you?" Kit smirked as he laid down the money and looked back at the laptop. Tori smiled mischievously as she took out her two twenties and smacked it on the table.

Kit knew Lauren would never, ever approve of what her niece was doing. In fact, if she did ever find out-

Kit just flinched at what Lauren would do. Good thing she was still at the mall, and agreed she'd call Kit to come pick her up, since Kit was getting tired of walking around, holding her purse. (He was still a man, goddamnit!)

But come on, Kit was a person of gambling, and he could never turn down a challenge. Lauren would understand that, right?

Alright, so maybe not. But hey, Kit's had a hell of a weekend, it's time to lay back and relax.

And apparently, have a good laugh he realized.

"No! Derek!" Kit scowled at his son as he took a swing of his coke.

Tori smiled gleefully. "Another point for me!" Kit raised a brow, and Simon gave him a "Don't ask." look, so he shrugged and looked back at the laptop.

Was Kit a bad father for letting his son have sex without interrupting? Well, Kit respects Derek highly, and he knows that, being a growing werewolf who has just found his mate, he can't help himself. Plus, Derek's responsible, and he wouldn't let Chloe get pregnant-never.

Kit, knowing Derek and Chloe were ready to have sex, clutched his money, knowing he was going to win this bet. Simon and Tori both also realized this, and all three of them, leaned forward on their seat, like a family watching a foot ball game, getting ready to jump up in excitement once their team wins. The two males against the female. Doggy-style or stationary? Five, Four, Three, Two, o-

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This!" They all jumped out of their skin, causing them to bump their heads together and land on their butts on the floor, their chairs all flying.

There, in the door way, was Lauren, huffing with anger as she crossed her arms, red-eyes glowing in the dark room. She seemed to glow red, like the devil himself standing there with murder in his eyes.

Tori gulped, the sound too loud in the shallow room. "KIT!" Lauren exclaimed and they all flinched. Kit, who was trying to sneak under the table unnoticed, clear his throat as he slowly, ever so slowly, got up on his feet. He held his hands out as he did, like a fallen wolves' caretaker would, so the wolves wouldn't take advantage and strike.

"Lauren." He cleared his throat. "W-what are you doing here? I thought-"

"Yeah? Well, it sure seems like you thought. Thinking I wasn't going to get a ride and come back sooner then expected, eh? To see what the hell you're up to? Tell me, how's that going?" Lauren put her hands on her hips and stared Kit dead on. Kit cringed under her hard gaze. "Disgrace." She spats before turning to Simon and looking disappointedly at him. "And Simon, I'd have expected better of you! To watch this sort of thing, disgusting!" Simon, who was waiting for her striking, was appalled to see Lauren then turn to Tori. "Tori! Aren't you a woman! To let men like these low-lives watch such things! Why didn't you stop them?" Tori sputtered, not sure what to do as Lauren shook her head sadly before turning back to Kit.

"Kit. I'm so disappointed. You have failed as a father, letting your own son watch porn with you." She shook her head again with high disappointment as the three of them sighed (inwardly) with relief. She only thought they were watching porn. Not knowing the stars were Chloe and- "Kit! I believe-"

"D-Derek!" Lauren spun, and found herself looking right at the laptop as the other three held their breaths. Laurens eyes bulged wide, and her face got heated with red -only, from pure rage- and if others didn't know, they'd have think Lauren was a witch due to the fact a red aurora was all around her.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?"

Lets just say, Tori lost the bet, and Lauren saw it all.

_Te-he! Our couple got caught by Lauren! Oh God! I'm scared already!_

_Did you like? Please tell me if this should be rated M or just leave it. _

_Also, have you read the latest Chapter of Divided yet? So worth it! We get to see what Derek had thought about Chloe in the Summoning, and its just perfect! Ah, the beginning of young love!_

_**P.s**. If you haven't then go! Its on Kelley's livejournal and myspace. Review please! _

_**P.s.s** Working on a possible multi-chapter story. Any cute baby names you guys have? ;P_

_P.s.s.s. if you have time, can you please email fanfiction and ask them to fix the character names? I have, but I'm only ONE person, meaning they'll probably dismiss it. But if there's a couple of emails asking them to change things, they'll probably check things out. Preferably, Change the Aaron guy to Andrew; add in: Diane, Kit, Steve (Chloe's dad.) An hell, while they're at it, why not add in Liam and Ramon? (Sorry, OCD kicking in, and its annoying, seeing Aaron there and not Kit or Diane :(_

_Thanks! And review please!  
_


End file.
